Last Kiss
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth picks up Brennan in his recently purchased car. One shot. Thanks for reading!


Last Kiss – by Riviera41797 - oneshot

"Come on Bones…pick up the phone" Seeley Booth murmured under his breath, doing his best to concentrate on the road ahead of him, and not on the phone that was not being picked up by his partner.

Just as he was about to give up, she picked up the line breathlessly.

"Brennan"

"Bones, you're at home, why are you answering the phone like you do when you're at the lab?" Booth teased her.

"What do you want Booth? I'm busy" she replied in an impatient tone, indicating to him that she was at home, probably working on her book or something along those lines.

"I'm almost to your place. Be outside in say…5 minutes?" he asked, wishing he could use a charm smile over the phone.

"I can't. I am in the middle of something, Booth." she answered with finality, offering no room for argument.

"Oh come on" Booth wheedled "I just want to take you for a ride in this car I finally bought off my old man", he said, almost pleading in his tone.

For a moment, there was no response; he began to wonder if she was still on the line.

"Bones? You still there?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes. I am here" she let out a deep sigh, then conceded "Fine. I'll be out front in a few minutes Booth, but I need to get back home shortly, I really am quite busy" she cautioned, before hanging up.

Booth smirked, and tucked his cell phone back into his pocket. He'd been working on his father for years, trying to get him to let go of this fine automobile. Finally Booth wore him down.

Weak moment?

Perhaps.

He suspected it was more impatience at wanting to just shut his elder son up about the damn car. Not to mention the fact that his father was getting on in age, it was probably more trouble than it was worth to maintain.

Frankly, Seeley Booth didn't really care what the reason was, what mattered was it was his now, and he was going to take his Bones for a ride in it.

Still elated at his success, Booth shifted the car into neutral as he was cruising, and revved the engine. 435 horsepower roared in response. He didn't need the radio on when he drove this baby.

No way.

When you drove a classic car like this, you were meant to listen to the throaty rumble of the engine. In fact, he thought, if you're going to listen to music at all, it would have to be music of the era of the vehicle itself. No easy listening, no rap, no metal. No.

Downshifting, he finally pulled into the parking lot, and sure enough, she was waiting outside her building, her arms crossed, a look of slight irritation skittered across her features.

Anxiously, Booth watched her reaction as he slowed to a stop. Unsure why this mattered as much as it did to him. He just knew it mattered.

Abruptly, her expression changed to awe.

"Wow…." She breathed, her mouth parted slightly as she circled the car, her fingertips gliding gently across the long dark hood.

"Well? What do you think Bones?" he asked, as she slid into the passenger seat beside him, onto the soft, leather upholstery.

"I'm impressed Booth! Where did you get this? Can you afford it? It must have cost you a fortune, it looks like its never been driven a day since it rolled off the showroom floor!" Brennan exclaimed, obviously surprised, and maybe a little pleased.

"Can I drive?" she asked excitedly.

Ignoring her question a moment, he turned to look at her, and warned with a smile: "Hang on"

The car immediately responded, the tires squealed, and she was thrown back into the seat, lighting her face up with a beautiful smile.

Booth moved through the gears easily, maneuvering the car with ease.

"1969 Chevrolet Corvette Roadster. British Racing Green, both soft and hard convertible. Original leather interior. 427 big block engine with 435 horsepower. 4 speed manual transmission," he paused a moment, allowing the statistics to sink in.

He glanced over at her, wanting to see the expression on her face, "Nice, huh?"

Before she could stroke his ego and exclaim over his new toy, she shouted "BOOTH! Watch out!!"

The next thing Booth remembered, a car was stalled in the road ahead. He couldn't stop, so he swerved to the right. All he heard was the screaming tires, the busting glass, and the painful scream that he heard before darkness engulfed him.

When he woke up, it was raining, and there seemed to be people standing all around. Something warm was running into his eyes, but somehow he managed to find her through the haze of pain and darkness.

He lifted her head; her beautiful face all bloody, her body broken. Blood bubbled from her lips as she said: "Booth….hold me for just a little while." Her azure blue eyes seemed so bright, so blue as tears streamed down her cheeks, through the grime and blood.

Then for some reason he could hear music playing, something familiar.

I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss. I found a love I knew that I would miss. Now she's gone, even though I hold her tight, I lost my love, my life that night.

"Booth?" he heard her voice say from what seemed like a great distance.

He felt her shake his shoulder gently.

"Booth!" she said again a little louder this time.

Finally, he opened his eyes, and there she was, no blood, no tears, no broken body, and while he was sitting in the front seat, it was not of his father's prized Corvette, but of his SUV. His head had been resting on the side window; he felt wetness on his cheeks.

Confused, he wiped his damp face, and sat up, looking at Bones. Those same beautiful blue eyes stared back at him, confused, concerned.

Before she could say another word, he leaned over and pulled her tightly into his arms, his face in her hair, he inhaled her scent, and said a silent prayer of thanks, that it was all a dream.

He became aware of the radio playing softly in the background, the ending verse of an old one hit wonder…

Where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me! She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Releasing her, he pulled back, and closed his eyes a moment, recuperating from such an emotional experience.

"Booth, you're crying….you were moaning in your sleep. I am sorry I let you fall asleep, but there hasn't been any change, I hadn't seen any movement in the building, so I thought it was okay, did you have a nightmare?" she asked, her brow furrowed, and went on to ask "What was it about?"

Booth smiled a little and sniffed. "Never mind Bones. I'm fine. Let's go. I think we've been here long enough anyway," he said shakily, as he reached over and shut off the radio.

"I gotta make a call, hang on," he told her, as he started the SUV and maneuvered onto the quiet street.

"Dad? Yeah, it's me. Hey, just forget the offer on the car. I guess I don't want it after all"

The end.


End file.
